A guardian angel
by xKc
Summary: Barry and Caitlin find out the date of the crisis has changed and there was nothing they could do. One last present will change her life forever after the events unfold. SnowBarry One-Shot.


**So this takes place at the end of season 5? Kind of? I don't know. You'll see. :D**

**Also, i've been watching the 4th season of Lucifer and the last scene in the last episode broke my heart, mainly due to the song that was playing in the background. So i couldn't help but let it feature in one of my fics, i'm sorry but it just wouldn't leave my mind.**

* * *

"_Incoming time flux! Incoming time flux!_" The alert sounded that was waking both Caitlin and Barry in the middle of the night.

"_What is this?_" Frost yelled inside of Caitlin's mind after being so rudely woken up.

"Time vault." Barry mumbled. In less then a second he had himself and Caitlin dresses and got them both to the lab.

They entered the time vault cautiously, the lights were flickering and there was some strange interference going on with the future newspaper that was currently displayed.

When the interference cleared, they were witnessing the date, it was counting down. Fast. "What's going on?" Caitlin asked but before Barry could answer the date stopped leaving them both in shock.

The date stopped "April 25th, 2019"

"What? How is this even possible? That's two days from now." Caitlin stated, at this point she was shacking and Barry noticed and pulled her closer to him.

"It's not just the date either." Barry stepped closer and began reading the article.

"After the sky turned crimson red and a freak storm hit the city with lightning of all different colors, our very own scarlet speedster had been in a fierce battle with the reverse flash. According to witnesses and CCPD captain Joe West the two had been seen talking with each other for several minutes before they both took off resulting in a giant explosion of light. Some even saw Frost leaving the scene completely heartbroken and in tears.  
So far nobody knows what has happened to the scarlet speedster and many believe he will not return but captain Joe West was as always optimistic. "I don't believe he is gone forever, since The Flash first appeared in this city many years ago, he has faced multiple big threats and so far he has always come out on top. I don't think this is the last this city has seen of our hero."  
Many do not believe the reassuring words and many don't think he believes them himself but all we can do is hope." Barry finished reading, eyes wide as he couldn't believe what he was reading.

Barry heard Caitlin's sobs as she was holding on to him for dear life. "What do we do?" She asked.

Barry stood there, he didn't know what to do or what to say to comfort her. "I... I don't know, Cait."

She looked up, the look on her face telling Barry more than a thousand words. "What do you mean? There must be something we can do to stop this. Please Barry, i can't lose you again."

He raised his hand, cupping her face and wiping away some of the tears. "I don't know Cait. We have tried to change the future before and whatever we did, whatever future we would end up in and no matter how much the article changed over the years, the one constant was that i vanish. No matter what we do."

"So that's it? We're just going to give up?"

"No, of course not. But without Cisco, we won't know what's ahead, we can't know anything that might help us or see if there is a future where the outcome is different." Barry said as he was gently running his fingers through her hair which had a few strands of white mixed in clearly showing that she was terrified.

Out in the hallway Sherloque heard the sobs emanating from the time vault and decided to investigate. He entered and was greeted by the sight of Barry sitting on the ground with Caitlin closely cuddled up in his arms. "What's going on in here?"

"Sherloque, what are you still doing here?" Barry asked.

"I forgot something and came back to get it." He mentioned holding up a weird cylindrical object. "But anyways, what is going on?"

Barry motioned over to the newspaper and as Sherloque read it, it immediately hit him. "Oh."

"We don't know what to do, whatever we have done in the past never changed the outcome." Barry explained.

Almost immediately and without hesitation Sherloque spoke up with the most casual voice one might have. "Then just don't do anything, let it happen."

After hearing that, Caitlin head jolted upwards. She was giving him the death stare of the century, if looks could kill, this was it. She had to fight really hard to not let Frost out or Sherloque might have been turned into an icicle by now.

"What do you mean?" Barry finally asked, aware of how Caitlin was feeling.

"You say that every time you change something, whether it be by accident or on purpose, nothing changes. You can't prepare for this, so the best thing to do is just see what happens in the moment. The article mentions you talking to Thawne and then vanishing, this means whatever he said made you go with him. You can just deny that and then you'll be fine. Just act to things as they happen." Sherloque explained.

Barry and Caitlin were looking at each other and it seems like they both came to the same conclusion. He was right. Sherloque saw the looks on their faces and smiled. "Well, it seems that my work here is done... again." He tipped his hat and exited the vault.

* * *

The two days passed. In those two days Barry and Caitlin tried to make as much as possible from the time they had left together in case this was indeed the end.

It was now Tuesday morning. Barry woke up to the sight of red skies outside with the occasional lightning bolt flashing across the sky. His phone overflowing with messages and missed calls from Joe and Iris and everyone else. They hadn't told anyone of what was going to happen, they wanted to just be alone.

"Hey." Barry heard from behind him, Caitlin's usual happy tone in the morning now turned sad and anxious.

"Hey." He simply answered and pulled her in for a hug. After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "I love you, Cait. I love you more then anything in the multiverse and even if i do end up disappearing today, i will always be with you, no matter what."

He heard a few quiet sobs and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too Barry, so _so_ much."

A few hours had passed and it was time, the reverse flash showed up and Barry immediately went after him. They fought for what seemed like centuries. Eventually with Caitlin's help he managed to pin him down in the middle of the street. He was vibrating his hand over him, debating if he should end it once and for all or not.

At this point Thawne spoke up, calm and collected. "You want her to live, don't you?" He gave a quick nod in Caitlin's direction behind Barry as her white hair was just disappearing.

Barry stopped vibrating his hand. "What are you on about?"

"Well, you have to choices. You either come with me and save the city and _her_ in the process or you can choose not to join me and _everyone_, including her will die. The choice is yours, Flash."

Barry stood there for a few moments but for him it seemed like an eternity. He looked over to Caitlin and with the look he was giving her she instantly knew, tears making their way down her cheeks.

He turned to Thawne. "Fine, i'll go with you. Just... just let me say goodbye first." For a brief moment, Barry swore he saw a hint of emotion in his eyes, like he was somehow feeling sorry for him.

He went over to Caitlin. "Cait, i have to..." He was cut over by her flinging her arms around him. "No, Barry please. Don't go, please don't leave me again. Please."

"It's the only way to keep you safe. Remember what i told you, i will always be with you." After saying this Barry pulled something our of his pocket.

It was a necklace in the shape of a beautiful snowflake with a lightning bolt running straight through the middle.

He showed it to her and just by the look in her eyes he knew she loved it. She didn't need to say anything, she couldn't say anything. It was as if she wasn't able to speak.

He gently put it on for her and he points his finger at it, a little jolt of lightning going into the necklace. She gives him a confused look but but simply smiles in return.

Finally he leans in and presses is lips to hers. The kiss goes on for a long time as both knew this would be the last. "I love you, Cait." Barry says, now also letting out a few tears.

As he turns to face Thawne she finally manages to speak up. "I love you too, Barry."

And they share one last look before he disappears in an explosion of light.

Caitlin drops to her knees crying and Frost joins in as well, for the first time Frost was sad and after a little while she walks off back to STAR Labs, alone.

At the lab she sits down in the cortex, not knowing what to do next when an alert pops up on the screen. "Ugh, time vault. Again!"

She enters the time vault and is instantly met with a video message. "_Hey Caitlin. If you see this message it means that i have vanished as predicted. I'm so sorry, i told myself i would only leave for one reason and one reason only, if it was to keep you safe. You are probably wondering what to do next, don't worry i have you covered. I am leaving Star Labs and all of it's assets to you, i trust you will take good care of them. And it's also why i know that you will take good care of the city. I trust you to keep the city safe, i know you can do it..._"

"_When did he find time to do this? We were always together in the past few days._" Frost stated.

Caitlin didn't respond and was just listening to the message. "_...and i want you to always remember that wherever you go, i will always be with you. Always. I love you." _

And that is how the message ended and from now on Caitlin took up the role as the city's hero. She swore to never let Barry down. Together, she and Frost could take on almost anything and in those few moments when everything seemed lost, in her darkest moments, the impossible would happen.

The necklace that Barry gave her would start to glow bright blue, almost blinding and somehow it could also trigger it's own flashtime, only for a few brief moments but that was all it ever took, in this instance of flashtime that Caitlin couldn't quite explain a little tune would start playing from the necklace. The weird part is it didn't have any speakers, it seemed like a regular old necklace. The tune it would play would always remind her of the times when she had nightmares and Barry would sing it to her as a lullaby.

* * *

_"Cait. Cait, please wake up." Barry shouted as he was trying to shake her awake._

_She opened her eyes filled with tears and would start crying. Barry pulled her close and pulled the covers back over the pair. "Shhh, it's okay. The same one?"_

_She nodded. Barry always felt terrible. The nightmare that would always return was of her accidentally freezing him and each time she tried to undo it, no matter how careful she was the frozen statue of Barry would shatter into a million pieces. She killed him, finally living up to her old name of killer frost. And the worst of all, it was the person she held closed to her heart._

_Holding her so that she could hear his heartbeat he started to quietly sing. _

_My love, My love_  
_My fearless love_  
_I will not say goodbye._  
_Sea may rise_  
_Sky may fall_  
_My love will never die._

_Go on, Go on_  
_Go bravely on_  
_Into the blackest night.  
Hold my breath  
__Till your return  
__My love will never die.__  
_

_This was all it ever took until she was asleep once more, he always kept humming the rest if the song until he was sure she was okay. _

* * *

The necklace would hum that same tune, always comforting her when she needed it most. It made her feel like Barry never truly left and was always with her. It was as if whenever she was sad or upset, Barry would know. As if he was watching over her, like a guardian angel.

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't the usual happy ending you're used to. I don't really know why or how i came up with this. Usually i get a simple idea and write it down in a few words until i come with more but with this it just all came at once in the time span of only a few hours.**

**And as much i hate to admit this, especially about something i wrote myself, i always shed a tear whenever i read that last line. :'( **

**I hope you liked reading it as much as i did writing it. Bye. :)**


End file.
